Safari
Safari is a fan-fiction by COKEMAN11. There are six chapters. Characters *Rocky *Chaz *Tech *Duel Base Plot (Excerpt From Chapter 1) Rocky is a Hero Chao who is training in swimming. He is the best in Hero Garden. Then one day, at Chao Kindergarten, Rocky meets Tech, a Chao living in Dark Garden who boasts that he is the best Chao that can swim. Rocky challenges his skills in a race, and Tech wins. The two become friendly rivals, and challenge each other daily while continuing their training in their respective gardens. One day, Tech evolves into a Ninja Chao and gains a bitter attitude against his friend because of him being a Dark Chao as opposed to Rocky being a Hero Chao. Rejected by one of his closest friends, Rocky leaves Chao World to venture and improve his swimming skills to take on Tech upon return and open up his heart. Chapter One Rocky was a Hero Chao who was training in swimming. He was the best in Hero Garden. Then one day, at Chao Kindergarten, Rocky met Tech, a Chao living in Dark Garden who boasted that he is the best Chao that can swim. Rocky challenged his skills in a race, and Tech won. The two became friendly rivals, and challenged each other daily while continuing their training in their respective gardens. One day, Tech evolved into a Ninja Chao and gained a bitter attitude against his friend because of him being a Dark Chao as opposed to Rocky being a Hero Chao. Rejected by one of his closest friends, Rocky left Chao World to venture and improve his swimming skills to take on Tech upon return and open up his heart. Rocky traveled to Chao Central and got a job as a Lifeguard at the races. Trying to make all possible money while improving his swimming skills was his goal. Rocky gained enough to afford a boat ticket, so he retired from his job. He traveled to an island, where he met a strange Chao clan. They called themselves the Aquamarine Clan, living in Marine Garden. Rocky tried to fit in with the clan, but stood out. The Aquamarine Clan had real water droplets instead of Halos, Spikeballs or round balls, which made Rocky stand out. The clan leader was Aquamarine Comet, and he explained something to Rocky. For centuries, the Aquamarine Clan was trapped in Marine Garden by the spirit of the original clan leader, Aquamarine Magnet. He excelled at swimming, but no Chao could ever beat him in swimming. If a Chao beat him in swimming, they would grant one wish. The only Chao to ever win was Blizzard, a shining white Chao. He, however, was a power-hungry Chao and asked that Aquamarine Magnet would plague the leader of the clan at the time. If the leader died, and Blizzard won against Aquamarine Magnet, then Blizzard would be the obvious choice for leader. Aquamarine Comet's father, Aquamarine Rider, killed Blizzard, who was now called Aquamarine Blizzard, and took over. When he died, Aquamarine Comet took over. His son, Chaz, was set to be next in line. Rocky inquired if him or Chaz were good at swimming. To decide, the three had a race across Spring's Lake. Chaz came in first, Rocky came in second, and Aquamarine Comet came last. Rocky then asked if Chaz could mentor him in the ways of swimming for a while. Chapter Two First, Chaz asked to see how Rocky was at swimming in general. He gave Rocky the Marine Garden official Swim Test. Rocky swam across Spring's Lake again, with a rank of Pre-Gamma-Plus. Chaz said that it was a tad above average, and not to be discouraged. They did a few drills, like swim around the lake, effective diving, Speed Drills, Relays with other Chao, and other things. Afterwards, the two got something to eat. Marine Garden's nuts resembled Dark Garden's in shape and texture, but were blue, hollow, and watery. Rocky had a seed that he had bought, so he planted it and watered it. The next day, during Rocky's training, Chaz went to check on the tree. Rocky got out to take a break, but noticed Chaz wasn't there. Rocky didn't know Marine Garden that well, so he traversed the area. After a few minutes, he heard a scream come from the forest. It sounded like Chaz, so he went to look. He saw three members of the Chao mafia trying to attack Chaz. Rocky ran in and tackled one of them. The mafia member got up and punched Rocky. Rocky ducked and did a kick-punch to the mafia member, followed by a tackle and a roundhouse kick to his neck. Rocky was almost wiped out after killing the mafia member, but the other two fled after seeing Rocky's skills. Chaz got up and thanked Rocky. He apologized for not telling where he was going. Then Rocky said that the rest of the Aquamarine clan had to know that there were Chao mafia in Marine Garden. The two looked at the tree, which had grown. They took some fruit from it and ate it. Then they took a couple more and went to the Aquamarine Clan camp. The clan was worried about the mafia, but Chaz noted that Rocky had killed one of them. Then Rocky said that he was wiped out and needed rest. So the Marine Garden Police kept a day and night watch while Rocky was recovering. After three days in the medical house, rocky was good to go. He woke up and swam three laps around Spring's Lake, then waded in the water for a while. When Chaz came, they trained, then got something to eat again. Rocky kept this as his day routine for a month, then he came face to face with another member of the Chao mafia. Rocky noticed that this one held a couple Chao captive, one being Chaz. He flipped this one and drowned him, rescuing the Chao. Chaz was grateful because of his rescue, then Rocky took one day to recover. Then he resumed his swimming training. He took on Chaz and won. Chaz was impressed, so Rocky decided to take on the spirit of the garden. After a few tries, it came down to Rocky's last chance, or else the spirit would kill him. Chapter Three Rocky jumped in and swam, as fast as he could while preserving stamina. For a while, he was in the lead. Then the spirit caught a wind and sped up. Rocky tried to take the wind, too. He didn't really succeed, but he still won the race. His wish was that Marine Garden was free. The spirit reluctantly granted his wish, and the Aquamarine Clan was free. Aquamarine Comet resigned as leader of the clan and went to live as an elder. He said that Rocky was to be the new leader, but Rocky gave the role to Chaz, who declined as well. Comet then had no choice but to resume his leadership role as Aquamarine Comet. That night, Rocky asked why Chaz declined his role as leader. Chaz wouldn't tell unless Rocky told. Rocky's reason was because it didn't really feel right to not be clan-born and become leader. Chaz's reason was that he wanted to travel with Rocky as his partner and former mentor. Rocky decided that night that he was going to leave the island of the Aquamarine Clan and Marine Garden with Chaz to train further in other areas. He announced, as well did Chaz as he left. The two promised a return to the island in the future. As they boarded a fine ship for two built by the clan as a goodbye gift, Aquamarine Magnet's spirit smiled, sighed, and went to join the Chao Gods above Chao World. Rocky cut the rope, and he and Chaz were sailing. They reached an island and rested. They built a hut out of sticks and other material and slept. When they woke up, there was a Chao on the boat. Chaz yelled at him, and the Chao turned around. It was a mafia Chao. Chaz yelled at him, and the mafia Chao turned around and snarled. He ran down and said that he was an undercover agent, and that rocky had hurt him before. He was a stowaway on the ship, looking at its map, and about to steer it away when Rocky ran onto the ship and had a stern talk with him. Chaz followed, and the agent seemed to et all of the information. His name was Duel, a Dark Chao who was outcasted from Dark Garden. He was lime green, tall, with bear ears, paws, and feet. Duel agreed to go with them, for then, until he could return to Dark Garden to compete in the Power Tournament that was held every year. Chaz opposed, but Rocky reluctantly agreed to let him stay. Rocky swam a few laps around the island, checked the ship's status, repaired a crack in the wood with caulk he had bought at the store in Hero Garden and the three set sail to another island. The island was called Jostle Isle and was a part of the Fin Archipelago. When the ship docked, Duel stayed behind to guard the ship and patrol the area, which he never did. Rocky and Chaz went to the president of Jostle Isle and learned about two things; one, a test which all ships and their crew must pass before leaving the island; two, a master of swimming on Balsa Rocks named Palate. However, he was deep in a cave, and only one minister on Jostle Isle had a map to get there. He, too, was hidden. The minister had been Palate's mentor, and also a great swimmer. With that information in mind, Rocky went to find, challenge, and obtain a map from the minister. Chapter Four Chaz took a first instinct and went to the market. There was no minister or anything related to ministry there, so they looked in a different place. They tried the Chao Temple. The two were forced at attend a service, and afterwards went to meet the minister. This minister was not that minister, however. They looked in a bunch of caves. He wasn't there, either. As they exited one of the caves, they heard a voice commanding them to come back into that cave. It was a deep voice, and as they traveled on, they hard it again, this time telling them to not move. Then there was a flooding of water coming from inside the cave. Rocky and Chaz were forced to swim against it. It was difficult, but they succeeded. Beyond the water was the minister. He asked if Rocky and Chaz were looking for him. They answered yes, and Rocky gave a reason. The minister seemed to understand, as he nodded his head. He told Rocky and Chaz to come with him. The three went deeper into the cave. They saw light, and Chaz ran towards it. Rocky stayed with the minister, and when they exited, Rocky couldn't believe it. After a few minutes, the minister had told them about this, his secret lake where he had trained Palate, and kept up his own training. Chaz was in the lake, swimming, and soon, Rocky was too. After a while, Rocky took out a nut that he had saved from Marine Garden and the three split it. Rocky then asked if the minister had the map to find Palate. The minister did, but he didn't want to give it up. So Chaz persuaded him in a bet. The Fin Archipelago Chao Races were tomorrow, and held on Jostle Isle. Rocky and Chaz would go to see them with the minister, and the two would bet on which Chao would win. Whoever had their Chao closest to first would win. Then Rocky had an even better idea. Rocky would compete in the races. If he got first, second, or third place, the minister would have to hand over the map. And the bet was set. At the races, Palate was watching, but no one knew. When the Hero Chao swimming competition came on, Chaz wove a flag with Rocky's head displayed on it. Rocky looked at the flag and smiled. He got onto his pedestal, scared, yet excited. Then the President of Jostle Isle made the speech of the Hero Swimmers. We stand today as the Hero Swimmers go to their pedestals. Some old champions, some new trainees. Some guests, some loyal citezens. Let the Hero Chao swimmers of the Fin Archipelago step up! They will dive in gracefully and we will see and watch loyally. We will cheer on the Chao who we hold close to us, we will be respectful of our friends, enemies, and rivals old and new. Step up! Step up! On your pedestal, in your positions, SWIM! The Chao dove in and the fans started cheering. Rocky was having trouble, but to Chaz, he seemed to be catching up. Rocky was in seventh out of ten when lap two came around, and fifth at lap three. He was second on the final lap, but he was too tired to push it all. Chaz had a worried look on his face as Rocky swam slower, and slower...then Chaz cheered, which Rocky heard. He started to catch up again. Then the finish line was in sight. Rocky was swimming as fast as he could, but Chaz couldn't see because of a big Chao whp had just sat down. The minister couldn't see either, but Palate saw it all. Chapter 5 Rocky got a silver medal at the awards ceremony. Chapter 6 Category:Fan Fiction